


Passed Out

by thewritescroll



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't think anything else, M/M, Swearing, like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritescroll/pseuds/thewritescroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found you passed out in front of my door so I just dragged you into my home and put you on the couch please don’t scream. (Ended up being similar to the ‘I thought this was my friends apartment so I broke in and slept on your couch.’ AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed Out

Geoff sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. He stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, fighting the waves of exhaustion that had been hitting him for the past five hours. Usually when he was coming home at three in the morning he was at least a little bit drunk, not extremely sober and tired from a work day that lasted way too long.

Reaching his floor, Geoff let out a large yawn and fumbled for his keys. He almost cheered in relief when he reached his door. In a few minutes nothing would stand between him and his rest now.

Well, nothing was standing between him and sleep.

Curled up on the floor in front of Geoff’s apartment, presumably sleeping, was a man. (Maybe not a man, more like a teenager? Something in-between maybe? Hell, Geoff wasn’t good with ages.) The kid had a head of auburn curls, and a brush of freckles could be seen across his cheeks. A pair of glasses were lying on the ground near his head. He actually looked quite cute, if Geoff was into kids that could probably be his kids, which he wasn’t. Not at all. 

With another hearty sigh, he kneeled down beside the kid. After checking that he was, in fact, alive, Geoff gave him a light shake.

“Hey. Hey kid wake up.” For the sake of his neighbours Geoff tried to keep his voice down. “Come on kid, I need to go to sleep.”

After a few more minutes of this, and probably a bit more slaps to the face than necessary, Geoff gave up. /There is no way this kid is waking up anytime soon/, he thought, sitting back on his heels.

Making a quick decision, Geoff stepped over the kid and unlocked the door to his apartment. He checked down both sides of the hallway (He didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea) before picking the kid up in his arms and bringing him inside. After a few seconds, he was balanced enough to start moving. (Who knew that the kid would weigh so much?) Geoff walked into his living room and carefully laid the stranger down onto his couch, putting the glasses on the table next to it. He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and spread it out over the kid. 

The stranger looked much more peaceful sleeping on a couch rather than the floor of an apartment complex. Geoff reached out and brushed the kid’s curls out of his eyes.

/What the hell are you doing you perv/ Geoff thought, shaking his head. He left the room in haste, shutting off the lights and heading straight for bed. He would figure out what to do with the kid in the morning, but right now he was in desperate need of some sleep.

\---

Michael yawned, stretching out his cramped limbs. He could immediately tell he had a shitty sleep due to the tenseness in his muscles. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. 

How did he even get to Ray’s apartment last night? Last thing he remembered was bevs with Gav, and then nothing. Shrugging to himself, Michael reached for his glasses. Stretching his arms again, he looked around the room. 

Wait – this wasn’t Ray’s place. Where the fuck was he? In a panic, Michael stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over the blanket still wrapped around his feet. Shit – did he get abducted or somethi-

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” A gruff voice spoke from beside Michael. Yelling, he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table. Glaring up at the offending person, who was now bent over, laughing his ass off (also who gave that guy the right to have such an amazing laugh?) Michael scooted further back the carpet, kicking the blanket from his legs.

“Oh man! That was amazing; I haven’t seen anything that funny in ages! Oh my god.” The man said, standing up and wiping his eyes dramatically. Michael kept a wary eye on him as he got up. The man was standing in the opening to a hallway looking like he just got out of bed. (Because he probably did) Black hair and handlebar mustache a mess, wearing a large t-shirt and boxers. Michael stared at the ink covering his arms; he didn’t think there was any way another tattoo could fit onto the skin there. He was actually pretty attractive… If it wasn’t for the fact that he could’ve kidnapped Michael.

Michael dropped into a defensive stance, growling, “You better tell me where the fuck I am right now before I call for help you son of a bitch.” 

The man sobered up almost immediately, raising his hands in submission. “Hey there, I can explain! Please don’t yell!”

“Then you better start talking buddy.”

“Well, you see I was coming home pretty late last night and I saw you passed out on my doorstep. And I tried to wake you up, trust me I did, but I didn’t know what to do, and I was really fucking tired, so I brought you inside and went to bed.” The guy scratched the back of his head almost guiltily, “Sorry about scaring you there, kid.”

“Hey I’m no kid, geezer!” Michael retorted childishly. “I’m twenty seven.”

The man raised his hands again, smirking. “Hey lets not throw around insults when we don’t even know each other yet. I’m Geoff.” He held his hand out towards Michael.

He took Geoff’s hand, grinning, “Michael.”

Geoff smiled, shaking Michael’s hand. “You wanna go get some greasy diner food to cure your hangover?” He asked, “I’m assuming you have one.”

Michael nodded, just starting to notice the pounding in the back of his head. “That would be perfect.”

When Geoff went off to change into some normal clothes, Michael ran a hand through his curls, trying to put them into some type of order before going out. His phone buzzed from his pocket and he quickly took it out of his pocket. He saw a series of texts from Ray, probably concerned about where he was. Michael opened the messages with a smile.

Ray: Hey bro where are you?  
Ray: Michael??  
Ray: I’m just assuming you went home with Gav.  
Ray: Use protection please.  
Ray: And I am no longer third wheeling with you guys anymore.  
Ray: So how was last night??

Michael struggled to keep in his laugh as he sent a reply back to Ray.

Michael: No I didn’t fuck Gavin you dumbass. I fell asleep at some guy’s door last night, thinking it was your place. You should see his tats. They’re amazing. We’re going out for breakfast soon, I’ll head over to yours after.  
Ray: Tell me more later, have fun on your date ;)  
Michael: Shut the fuck up, asshole.

“Michael? You too busy for our date?” Geoff’s voice came from the doorway.

Michael tucked his phone away, looking up at the older man. “I’ll never be too busy for you Geoff.” He said with a wink as he walked towards the apartment door. 

“Be sure of it.” Came Geoff’s reply. Maybe this thing would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really bad I know, OOC a lot and whatnot but I really wanted to finish it. Hope you enjoy!  
> You can find me on Tumblr here: startingwithayang.tumblr.com and thewritescroll.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is really appreciated guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
